Pieces of Gold
by AliasCWN
Summary: What happens when Hitch gets caught in the wrong tent?
1. Chapter 1

**Pieces of Gold **

BY: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

Daquil stepped forward to meet them as the Rat Patrol approached the Arab camp. Moffitt glanced around as Tully slowed his jeep to avoid the swarm of children who ran in front of them chasing a leather ball with their sticks. Dogs ran after the children scattering a small group of goats who were foraging for food. The Brit smiled, it reminded him of visits to other Arab villages with his father when he was young. There had been times when he had even joined in the games the children played even though he was slightly older than most of them. His lack of experience had evened out the age difference. He had been small for his age so there had seldom been any objections.

Troy looked over and caught the nostalgic look on the other sergeant's face. The serene smile convinced him that it was safe to relax at least a little bit. If their desert expert didn't see anything to concern him then there was a good chance that all was well. Moffitt knew Arabs, and he was the cautious type, he would be the first to notice if there was anything suspicious in the camp.

"My friends." Daquil greeted them with a bow as the two jeeps stopped beside him. "Please, come, accept our humble hospitality."

Troy and Moffitt slid out of their seats leaving their drivers behind the wheels.

"Greetings Daquil, how nice to see you again." Moffitt returned the bow.

"Hello English, I was not aware that you and your friends were in the area."

"Just passing through." Moffitt explained.

"What brings you to our camp?"

"Water." The sergeant answered. "We were wondering if we could fill our water cans from the oasis."

"But of course." Daquil responded graciously.

"Your camp has grown Daquil." Troy had noticed the number of tents and knew that Daquil hadn't had near that many followers the last time they had met. "Did you find more relatives to travel with you?"

The Arab laughed at Troy's question. "We are sharing the oasis with Batala and his people. Batala is a good friend."

"It's always good to have friends." Troy nodded.

Daquil smiled and waved a hand toward a large tent. "Come, join us for tea and we can talk of old times."

Troy nodded and turned to his men. "Tully, Hitch, fill the water cans and service the jeeps, we'll be right back."

"Right Sarge." Hitch answered. He climbed out of his seat and reached for the water cans. Tully was surrounded by children and he was handing out pieces of hard candy from a bag he carried with him. At Troy's command he hurriedly handed out the last of it and turned to get his own water cans. He followed Hitch toward the water with a can in each hand.

"You'd better be careful." Tully warned as he caught up to his friend.

"Careful? Why?" Hitch asked as he took the cap off the first can and submerged it in the cool clear water.

"Some of those girls couldn't take their eyes off you." Tully laughed. "They watched you all the way to the water."

Hitch glanced back at the group of girls and smiled. "They're just kids Tully. I bet the oldest one isn't any more than fifteen."

"They marry young around here."

"Not to me they don't." Hitch snorted. "I like them older."

"What? Sixteen?" Tully teased.

"That's not funny Tully." Hitch whispered. "Besides, Sarge and Doc would kill me if I mess up while we're here."

"They wouldn't have to." Tully answered more soberly. "The Arabs would do it for them. Some of these guys don't look too friendly."

"Daquil likes us though." Hitch answered. "Or at least he seems to like Sarge and Doc." Hitch glanced back toward the tent where the others had disappeared.

Tully shrugged. "At least he didn't seem to be in any hurry to murder us before when his holy man was kidnapped."

"I told you Tully, he just wanted his crummy knife back."

Tully shrugged again. "Maybe, but he didn't seem too upset when he didn't get it back."

"That's because he was so happy about getting his holy man back."

Tully looked over at Hitch and grinned. "You know your logic doesn't make any sense, right?"

"All I know is that he would have killed us if Sarge and Doc hadn't brought his holy man back."

"Yeah, I have to agree there." Tully nodded. "Dietrich set us up good that time."

"Lucky for us Sarge and Doc were smart enough to figure it out." Hitch grunted as he lifted the full can out of the water. He capped that one and began to fill the next one.

Tully capped his first one and set it next to Hitch's full one. "If you want to carry these two up I'll fill the other two and bring them up when I'm done." Tully offered.

"Okay." Hitch agreed. He picked up a can in each hand and headed for the jeeps. He was strapping them into the rear of the vehicle when one of the girls approached him with a bucket of water. She shyly dipped a cup into the bucket and offered him a drink. Hitch took the cup with a smile and drank the water as the girl looked at the ground and giggled. Their hands touched as he handed the cup back. The girl giggled again as he turned and finished securing the water cans. The girl hurried away when Tully joined them with the other two cans.

"What?" Hitch asked when he saw the look Tully was giving him. "It was only a drink of water. She's just a kid, I told you."

"Yeah, you told me, but did anybody tell her?" Tully asked as he watched the girl rejoin her friends.

"I need to service this jeep." Hitch answered. "I think it needs oil and I need to fill the radiator."

"Let it cool down first." Tully suggested. "There's no rush, it looks like we may be staying a while."

Hitch looked over to see Daquil pointing at a tent and giving some of the women orders. They nodded and rushed away to carry them out.

The hoods were lifted to allow the air to flow over the engines. Both privates had gone over their vehicles from top to bottom by the time the sergeants returned.

"We're going to stay the night." Troy said as he approached the jeeps. "Finish up and park them over there by that tent." Troy indicated the same tent that Daquil had been pointing at when he was talking to the women.

"Don't we have to get back to the base?" Hitch asked.

"Why? Do you have a hot date or something?"

"Nothing like that Sarge." Hitch answered as he reddened slightly. "I'm taking a break from the ladies for a while; they get me into too much trouble."

"They get you into trouble?" Troy laughed. "Kid, you can do that all by yourself."

"Yeah." Hitch admitted. "That's why I don't need any help."

Troy chuckled. "Okay, get the jeeps moved and meet us in that tent. Daquil and Batala are throwing a feast in our honor. They told us to rest and they will let us know when to join them."

"Something besides k-rations." Hitch sighed. "I guess that makes it worthwhile to hang around."

Moffitt laughed. "We'll have rice cakes and fresh fruit, whatever is in season. Dates are a favorite. And I saw some of the women cooking some kind of meat over by Batala's tent."

"What kind of meat?" Tully asked warily.

"Most likely goat." The Brit answered.

"I like goats." Tully replied.

"So do I." Moffitt agreed. "They're delicious when seasoned just so."

Tully grinned. "Okay, I suppose I can like goats and still eat them, as long as it isn't one I know personally."

"That's hardly likely." Moffitt smiled at his driver. "I doubt that you've ever been personally acquainted with any of Batala's goats."

"Okay Doc, we'll move the jeeps. Does this mean we'll be sleeping under a roof tonight?"

"Most certainly." The sergeant answered. "A cloth roof but a roof just the same. Why? Are you getting tired of looking at the stars?"

"Nope, I like sleeping under the stars." Tully grinned and shook his head. "But it sure looks like the weather is about to change and I don't relish waking up buried in sand. That wind is starting to have a sting to it."

Moffitt glanced out at the desert beyond the oasis. "I believe you are right, the wind is picking up. I must say, I have to agree with you, it might be nice to have a roof over our heads tonight."

Tully and Hitch moved the jeeps and joined the sergeants in the tent. After catching a short nap they were summoned by one of Daquil's men to join in the meal.

The girl who had given Hitch water served him fresh fruit several times during the celebration. Each time Hitch gave her a bright smile and thanked her before ignoring her again.

They slept in the tent while the wind rearranged the desert floor and swept away even the deepest tracks from the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pieces of Gold **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Breakfast was another meal of fresh fruit and some sort of baked rolls. Moffitt gave them a name but the others just enjoyed them. After breakfast Troy and Moffitt again disappeared into the tent with Daquil and Batala.

The wind had deposited quite a bit of sand in the jeeps so the privates spent their time cleaning them out. Then they went over them again to make sure that the sand wouldn't affect the performance of the vehicles. Tully found another bag of hard candy in his gear and was once again surrounded by small children hoping to sample the sweets.

"It's hot out here." Hitch complained. "I'm going back to the shade of the tent until it's time to leave. Tell Sarge where I am will you?"

"Sure." Tully nodded. "I'll join you as soon as I give out the rest of this candy."

Hitch ducked into the tent and paused to let his eyes adjust to the change in light. A sound behind him had him whirling to defend himself. One of the Arabs he had seen standing around watching them was standing just inside the door. Hitch froze, staring at the Arab. As Hitch watched the Arab extended his arm. In his hand a piece of paper fluttered in the wind that came through the open door.

The Arab held the paper and nodded as Hitch reached for it. Taking the note Hitch unfolded it and read it. The note instructed him to meet the sergeants in a blue and white tent immediately. It was signed Troy. Hitch tried to ask the Arab a question but the man only shrugged and answered in his own language.

"Okay, I'll head right over there." Hitch told him. He grabbed his kepi and started for the door. He wasn't sure which of the blue and white tents the sergeant meant but the Arab seemed to realize his dilemma and pointed to one. Hitch nodded his thanks and headed straight for the tent with the note folded in his hand.

The tent was empty when Hitch ducked through the door. There were pillows piled on the ground to make a comfortable looking bed. Hitch stared at it in confusion. Sheets of material separated the tent into different sections. Hitch looked around, trying to figure out where his sergeants were. "Sarge?"

What happened next took him completely by surprise. Armed men rushed into the tent screaming and waving their weapons. Hitch spun and raised his hands to try to calm them down. One of them stepped forward yelling in his own language and swung his rifle. Hitch tried to duck but the rifle barrel connected with his head and he collapsed to the ground. More Arabs rushed into the tent and gathered around as Hitch lay unconscious.

The commotion drew the attention of everyone in the camp. Soon the blue and white tent was surrounded by people, men and women alike. Batala and Daquil pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Men rushed from the tent to face the Arab leaders. There was a lot of shouting and hand waving as the situation was explained to the two leaders.

"What's going on Moffitt?" Troy asked as they stood at the rear of the crowd.

"An intruder has been caught in Mariana's tent."

"Mariana?"

"Batala's daughter." The Brit explained.

"Which one is she?" Troy asked.

Moffitt pointed to the young girl who had been serving Hitch fruit earlier.

"At least she wasn't in there. She's safe." Troy replied. "What will they do with the intruder?"

"Kill him, slowly and painfully." Moffitt answered. "This is an affront on her honor. If she had been caught in there with him she would have been dishonored and unfit for marriage."

"That sounds serious."

"It is." Moffitt replied as he held up his hand to tell Troy to hold any other questions. His face got grim as he listened to the narrative of what had transpired. "Troy."

"What is it Moffitt? What's wrong?" Troy noted the way Moffitt's face had gone white. A sudden sense of dread had him looking for his privates. "Tell me Moffitt."

"It's Hitch." The Brit answered numbly.

"Hitch? What about him?"

"The intruder is Hitch." The other sergeant answered in disbelief. As he said it two men emerged from the tent dragging their unconscious teammate. The men dragged him across the ground to drop him at Batala's feet.

"No!"

"Sarge, I can't find…." Tully stopped as he saw his friend lying on the ground in front of the tent. "What's going on Sarge?"

"Hitch is being accused of sneaking into the tent of one of the young girls of the camp. Batala's daughter to be precise. Several of these men say they caught him in there." The Brit explained in a shocked voice.

"What are they going to do with him?" Tully asked.

"They're going to kill him." Moffitt repeated for Tully's sake. "It's a matter of honor for them."

"He said he was going back to our tent to rest." Tully blurted out. "He wasn't talking about seeing any girl."

"He must have changed his mind." Troy answered, "Or he didn't want us to know. How many times have we warned him about the Arab women?"

"Troy."

"He's really done it now Doctor." Troy answered sadly.

"He wouldn't!" Tully argued. "He said all the girls were too young."

"Are you sure about that Tully?" Moffitt demanded with a spark in his eyes.

"Yeah, he said he smiled at them to be nice but they were all too young. He said they were all just kids. I didn't see him looking at any of them the whole time we were here." Tully explained.

"Then what was he doing in her tent?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Tully shrugged. "He said it was hot and he was going to go back to the tent we used last night and wait for you there. I was supposed to tell you where he was if you came looking. I was going to join him there but he wasn't there when I got there. He was only out of my sight a few minutes Sarge."

"He didn't say anything about going anywhere else?" Moffitt asked.

"No, just to the tent."

"I'll talk to Batala, maybe I can make some sense of this."

"Do something Moffitt!" Troy urged.

"I'll try." Moffitt agreed. "But there may not be anything I can do."

Batala and Daquil both turned as Moffitt pushed his way closer. Batala turned and gave an order to his men. Hitch was picked up and dragged to a post set in the ground. His hands were bound and a stick was shoved through the crook of his elbows to secure him to the post. He still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Great Batala, a word please." Moffitt begged.

"There is nothing to say English." Daquil stated as he stepped between the two men.

Moffitt spoke in Arabic, begging the leader to let him hear Hitch's side of the story.

At first Batala dismissed him with an angry wave but as Moffitt dropped his head the Arab leader paused. Daquil whispered something in his friend's ear and the Arab nodded. "Speak Englishman." The leader commanded.

Troy watched anxiously as his driver was tied to the post. The faces of the men around him didn't bode well for the young man's future.

Daquil talked at length before Batala allowed Moffitt to plead his case. The leader still appeared angry but he nodded in agreement with something Moffitt said. Finally the Brit bowed to the two leaders and returned to Troy and Tully.

"Did you tell him Hitch didn't do anything? Are they going to let him go?"

"I'm afraid not." Moffitt answered in a low voice. "Hitch was discovered in his daughter's tent. Batala says it doesn't matter if she was there or not, her honor is at stake. He is going to kill Hitch to restore his daughter's honor."

"Can't you do anything?" Tully asked.

"He is going to allow us to talk to Hitch." Moffitt replied. "Perhaps once we talk to him there may be a way to convince Batala to listen to us."

"And if there isn't?"

"Then Hitch will die a slow, painful death at the hands of Batala's men."

Troy glanced at his driver and swallowed hard. He may have gotten on his driver about his girl chasing but he knew it had all been in fun There was no way that Hitch would ever hurt a girl or force himself on one. Moffitt had had a talk with him after the holy man incident and he was sure that the private understood the seriousness of messing with the Arab girls. He couldn't imagine him taking a chance like that in the middle of an Arab camp. There had to be an explanation, there just had to be!

Troy looked at the others and saw the same dread on their faces that he was certain was reflected on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pieces of Gold **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

The light hurt his eyes when he finally opened them. His shoulders ached and he tried to move them. That was when it all came flooding back. The note, the tent, the attack by the Arabs; he remembered it all. Only none of it made any sense. Why send him to another tent to attack him when they could have done the same thing in the tent he was already in? He'd been alone in both tents; what was the difference? And why had they sent the note?

Unless Troy really sent the note and he had just left the tent before the Arabs could carry out their plan. Hitch lifted his head and looked for the others. To his relief he appeared to be the only prisoner. He had about decided that the others had gotten away when he saw them. They were standing in a circle of armed Arabs talking to Daquil.

"When can we talk to Hitch?" Troy asked.

"As soon as he wakes up." Moffitt answered.

"He's awake Doc. I just saw him move." Tully informed the others.

Daquil turned and looked toward the prisoner. "Come, you may speak with him." The Arab stated. "But you may not touch him."

"We understand." Moffitt replied.

Hitch watched as the others approached. If they were prisoners they weren't bound in any way. The thought gave him hope. He shifted so that he could look up at them when they stopped in front of him.

"How's your head Hitch?" Moffitt asked.

Hitch winced. "I have a headache."

"No doubt." The Brit sympathized. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was waiting in the tent for you guys when these other guys rushed in screaming and yelling. One of them clubbed me and I don't remember anything else. What's going on Doc?"

"Why were you in that tent Hitch?" Troy demanded before Moffitt could answer Hitch's question.

"I was waiting for you like your note said." Hitch answered.

"My note? What note?"

Hitch tried to shrug but the ropes were too tight and his shoulders were already going numb. "Some Arab guy followed me into our tent and handed me a note telling me to meet you in the blue and white tent. You weren't there when I got there so I was just going to wait."

Troy and Moffitt exchanged looks. "What exactly did this note say?" Moffitt asked.

"It said to meet you in the blue and white tent." Hitch repeated. "I wasn't sure which blue and white tent you meant but the guy who delivered the note pointed it out for me."

"Are you sure he pointed to that exact tent?"

"Yeah Doc, it was the only blue and white tent in that direction. The only other one I know about is clear on the other side of the camp."

"Did he walk over with you?"

"No." Hitch shook his head gingerly. "He pointed it out and then walked away." Hitch hesitated as he thought about it. "He was with the guys who came in and hit me though."

"Where is the note now?" Moffitt asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Hitch answered. "I guess I dropped it when they jumped me. I had it in my hand when I went into the tent."

Moffitt translated everything Hitch said into Arabic so he could be sure that Daquil understood what had been said. With the Arab's limited English he was afraid the Daquil might miss the significance of the evidence. When he finished the Arab sent someone to look for the note.

"What's going on Doc? Why are they mad at us?" Hitch asked in confusion.

"They aren't mad at us Hitch." Moffitt explained gently. "They're mad at you."

"Me? What'd I do?"

"You went into the wrong tent."

"But the guy who delivered the note told me to go into that tent!"

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Sure Doc." Hitch nodded. "I saw him hanging around quite a bit since we've been here. He always seemed to be close by."

Moffitt turned back to Daquil. Daquil gave another order and his men gathered the men from the camp and paraded them past where Hitch was tied.

"That's him." Hitch nodded when he recognized the Arab. But when asked the Arab denied having delivered any note. Worse yet, Daquil's men couldn't find any sign of it when they searched the blue and white tent.

"What did they say Moffitt?" Troy asked for the umpteenth time since the interrogation began.

"Hitch identified him but he denies delivering the note. He claims that Hitch is mistaken and that all Arabs look alike to us."

"Hitch seemed pretty sure." Tully drawled.

"And I believe him." Moffitt nodded. "That man did not want to show Hitch his face. He's hiding something, I'm sure of it."

"But how do we prove it?" Troy wondered.

"I don't know that we'll even get the chance." Moffitt replied worriedly. "Batala doesn't seem inclined to give Hitch the benefit of the doubt. He seems set on his course of action."

"Doc, you still haven't told me what's going on." Hitch called to his friends huddled a short distance away. "What's the big deal about that tent?"

Moffitt walked over to look down at Hitch. "That particular tent is the tent of Mariana and her father."

"Mariana? Who is Mariana and who is her father?" Hitch frowned as he tried to remember if he had ever heard that name before.

"Mariana is the young girl who served you fruit at the dinner served in our honor."

"Oh." Hitch answered. "Wait a minute! You don't think that I was there to see her, do you? I told you I got a note and went there to meet you. I didn't know the girl lived there." Hitch looked from one of his friends to the other. The gravity of the situation hit home as he looked at their grim faces. "There was a note Sarge! I swear there was! I was there to meet you!"

"I believe you Hitch." Troy answered.

"Unfortunately we are not the ones you need to convince." Moffitt warned. "Mariana is the daughter of our host and right now he is not inclined to listen to any of us."

Daquil had been trying to follow the conversation but with his limited English he was having trouble. He had to ask Moffitt to explain what was being said.

"Perhaps he identified the wrong man." Daquil suggested after Moffitt finished translating. "Is it possible that it was someone else who gave him the note?"

"He is certain he identified the right man." Moffitt answered.

"Then where is the note?"

"I don't know." Moffitt replied. "But if this was done on purpose then perhaps the note was picked up to keep us from finding it. If that is the case then I am afraid that it has already been destroyed."

"Are you so certain of his innocence?" Daquil asked.

"Yes." Moffitt answered without hesitation. "He says there was a note, I believe him. He says he went there to meet us after the tent was pointed out to him, I believe him."

Daquil nodded thoughtfully. "I remember the last time that you were accused of wrongdoing. You returned out holy man and proved your innocence. Perhaps this is another attempt to accuse you of something you did not do."

"I swear it." Moffitt replied.

"Even if this is so," Daquil replied, "there is nothing that can be done. Batala has decided his fate."

"Give us time to prove his story." Moffitt pleaded. "You gave us the opportunity and by doing so you learned the truth. Doesn't Batala wish to know the truth? Wouldn't he want to know if there was a traitor in his camp? Is he in such a hurry to put a boy to death that he can't wait twenty-four hours for the truth? The boy is innocent Daquil; help us convince Batala to let us prove it."

"How will you prove this thing?"

"I don't know." Moffitt answered. "But we didn't know how we were going to find your holy man either and we found a way."

"I cannot promise this thing," Daquil warned, "but I will talk to Batala."

"Thank you Daquil."

"It is not done yet my friend." Daquil warned.

"But you have promised to try and that is all anyone can ask of you." Moffitt answered.

"Wait here." Daquil ordered.

"Doc?"

Moffitt turned back to face his friends and teammates. "Daquil is going to ask Batala to give us time to prove Hitch's innocence."

"How Doc?" Hitch asked. "The only proof I had was the note and it's gone. We know who gave me the note but he denies it and they'll believe him over me. We don't know who sent him. I don't see where there is anything you can do." Hitch admitted.

"We can try Hitch." Troy insisted.

"What can you do Sarge?"

"We'll think of something. We're not going to just leave you here."

"You may have to Sarge." Hitch answered. "If you try to take me out of here you're going to make enemies of a whole lot of Arabs."

"We'll find a way Hitch." Troy argued. "Somebody put that Arab up to this. He doesn't speak English so how could he write a note in English? That's where we'll start. All we need to do is figure out who wrote that note. There aren't that many people around here who could have written it."

"That's an excellent place to start." Moffitt encouraged. "We'll figure it out Hitch."

"I know you'll try." Hitch answered.

"We won't quit until we find whoever did this Hitch." Troy promised.

"I know." Hitch nodded. "And I want you to know that I appreciate it. It helps to know that whoever he is he won't get away with it." Hitch swallowed hard at the confession. "Doc, I need to know…."

"Hitch." Moffitt tried to stop the question before it could be voiced.

"I need to know Doc; what are they going to do?"

Once the question was out there was no way to avoid answering it. Moffitt looked into Hitch's eyes and saw the same fear that they all felt.

"I have a right to know Doc."

"Yes you do Hitch." I won't sugar coat it for you." Moffitt crouched down so that he was on the same level as Hitch. "You have been accused of dishonoring Batala's daughter. It's very serious. It is a matter of honor with Batala and his people."

Hitch nodded that he understood.

"To protect his daughter's honor he has to kill you."

Hitch nodded again. "I sort of figured that out for myself Doc." Hitch admitted. "What aren't you telling me?"

"They will drag it out Hitch. It will take hours, or maybe even days. I guess that will depend on you."

"On me?"

"How long you last." Moffitt explained.

Hitch paled at the news.

"It won't come to that Hitch." Troy hurried to assure him.

"You can't guarantee that Sarge." Hitch answered quietly. "I know you'll try, but you can't make that promise."

Moffitt didn't know what else to say and Troy knew that Hitch was right. Rather than make promises he couldn't keep he fell silent. Tully chewed on his matchstick and watched his friends. Finally he walked over and sat cross-legged on the ground in front of Hitch. He didn't say a word, he just sat there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pieces of Gold **

BY: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

"Batala has agreed to give you time to find the truth if it is as you say." Daquil announced when he returned. "You have until the sun is high in the sky tomorrow."

"Twenty-four hours." Moffitt nodded gratefully. "I hope it is enough."

"It is the best I could do." Daquil answered.

"We are grateful Daquil. Without your help we would probably not have been given that much time, if any at all."

Daquil looked over at Hitch and nodded. "Good luck my friends."

"Thank you." Moffitt paused as a thought occurred to him. "There is one more favor I would ask of you. Would it be possible for you to have someone watch over him and keep him safe until we return?"

"I cannot interfere with Batala's orders. If he chooses to begin there will be nothing I can do."

"I understand that Daquil." Moffitt nodded. "It is not Batala who concerns me. I was thinking that if this was done on purpose then perhaps whoever is behind it might try to kill him to keep us from winning his freedom."

"It will be done." Daquil turned and walked away to give the four friends time to say good-bye.

"We have twenty-four hours Hitch." Moffitt told the private. "We'll be back before noon tomorrow."

"If you don't have the proof or you're going to be late just don't come back." Hitch answered. "You don't need to be here for this."

"We'll be back." Troy responded angrily. "We're not running out on you."

"I know that Sarge." Hitch replied quietly. "But if you can't help me then you don't need to come back to watch. I don't want you to see it."

"We'll be back." Tully stated firmly.

Hitch just nodded and dropped his head.

"We'd better get going." Troy ordered. "We want to get back as soon as possible. Keep your chin up Hitch, we'll beat this yet."

Hitch watched them climb into their jeeps and drive away. He didn't really expect to see them again. He had no idea how they were going to discover who had set him up.

The wind continued to blow and the jeeps were soon lost in the haze created by the blowing sand. The camp went back to its normal activities with the exception of a few who were curious about the prisoner. Hitch noticed the guards watching him but he chose to ignore them.

When the wind increased in strength Hitch tried to duck his head to avoid the stinging sand. The few Arabs who walked past seemed either angry or indifferent to him. The only time he looked up was when one of the men stopped in front of him. Hitch recognized him as the man who had delivered the note. The man looked around quickly but stepped away when he saw the guards standing in the shelter of a nearby tent. He walked away and didn't look back.

Hitch regretted following the Arab who had delivered the note. Since he didn't know him he shouldn't have trusted him. It was a poor choice, one that could very well cost him his life.

The chance of the others finding anything to prove his innocence was slim. He knew that and accepted it. Still, he could kick himself for putting them, and him, in this situation. Reviewing everything that had happened, he tried to figure why he had been the one selected. What had he done to anger anyone? Was it personal or simply a matter of convenience? Had he been in the wrong place at the wrong time? He had definitely been in the wrong place, but only after the note had been delivered. It occurred to him that his reputation with the ladies might have played a part in his being targeted. And it had worked; no one could argue that point.

He remembered the look on Moffitt's face as he had explained what was going to happen. He hadn't gone into detail but Hitch's imagination was filling in the blanks in graphic fashion. He also remembered the sergeant saying once that the Gestapo could learn a few lessons from the Arabs when it came to killing a man slowly. They had perfected their techniques over centuries of war. Hitch closed his eyes and tried to gather his courage, he had a feeling he was going to need it, every bit of it.

Somewhere in the camp he heard pounding. In his mind he could picture the Arabs putting posts in the ground to hold him in place as they tortured him. He shut those thoughts down, afraid where they might take him. He couldn't afford to think about it, not if he wanted to stay strong for the next day. If the others couldn't help him than he preferred they not come back at all. He knew they wanted to be there for him but he didn't want them to see him weaken and give in to the pain and fear. It wasn't death he feared, but the thought that he might embarrass himself in front of his friends. If he had to die he didn't want them to remember him that way. Call it vanity, but that's how he felt. It would be better if they remembered him the way he was during better times. There had been laughter, plenty of it, and that was what he wanted them to remember.

The sun made its way across the sky but Hitch didn't want to watch it. It could very well be the last time he saw it but it was also a reminder that time was passing way too quickly.

His throat was dry and he no longer had any saliva to swallow. The wind continued to pelt him with dirt and grit that only increased his discomfort. His arms had long since gone to sleep pulled behind his back like they were. Even his bottom was numb was sitting on the hard-packed sand. The ropes on his legs chaffed where they were tied above the tops of his boots. Someone must have been worried that if they tied them any lower he would kick off his boots and take the ropes with them. Not a very practical possibility, but then the Arabs didn't wear boots, at least not the kind issued to American soldiers. Hitch tried to shift his body to get more comfortable but his bonds didn't allow him much leeway.

Small stones hit his back and he could hear children laughing as they ran away. He liked kids; it hurt to think that they were against him too. Soon the stones being thrown were larger and thrown harder. Several of them hit in the back of his head. He could feel a warm trickle running down his neck where one of them had broken the skin. He couldn't duck, the ropes were too tight. There was nothing to hide behind to protect him from the missiles. He let his head drop to protect his face and endured the disgrace in silence.

A voice was raised in anger and he heard the older children running away as the stones stopped pounding his back. Hitch thought it was Daquil but it was hard to tell with the wind distorting the sound. It was whistling past his ears now blowing bits of sand with it. Hitch closed his eyes. His head hurt from the blow from the rifle and the rocks that had pelted him. He was getting light-headed from lack of water.

A shadow fell over him but he didn't look up. He didn't want to see the angry glares that the Arabs had been giving him. When the shadow didn't go away he gave in and squinted up at the man standing over him. Daquil looked back at him with an angry scowl. Wondering what he had done to anger his only ally in the camp, he waited for the Arab to speak. The Arab's eyes moved from his face along the length of his body. Hitch squirmed nervously under the intense scrutiny. Without a word Daquil turned on his heel and stomped away. It reminded Hitch of the look the Arab had given his followers when they had tried to hurry the death of the two privates while Troy and Moffitt searched for their holy man. Tully had suggested that maybe Daquil hadn't been in a hurry to murder them, but Hitch hadn't been so sure. Seeing the same look directed at him, he began to question the Arab leader's motivation all over again.

Relieved that the stoning had stopped, Hitch put his head against the post and tried to rest. Despite the wind the sun was unbearably hot. Sweat covered his body only to evaporate in the wind and give him a chill. It felt odd to be cold sitting under a blazing desert sun in the middle of the day. His face felt like it was baking while his body shivered.

He kept telling himself that it wouldn't last. The sun would go down in a few hours and cool the sand. Only then he would be exposed to the wind and the freezing night air. No dampness, the desert sucked the moisture out of everything, but bone chilling just the same. He didn't have a jacket and he didn't expect anyone to offer him a blanket. No, it was going to be a long, cold night. He was cold, discouraged, and had nothing to look forward to but a long, drawn out death. Hitch closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

A hand on his head startled him awake. The hand pushed his head back against the post and he didn't try to resist. Opening heavy lids he stared into the face of Daquil. The Arab said something but he didn't understand. The next thing he knew the Arab leader placed a water bladder against his lips. He drank thirstily, expecting at each swallow to have the flow of water stop, but it didn't. Daquil allowed him to drink his fill. It wasn't until he turned his head to the side that the water bladder was lowered. The Arab studied his wind burned face intently before getting to his feet and walking away.

At first the Arab's actions confused him, but he decided that Batala wanted him alive for whatever he had planned. Daquil was just being a good friend and making sure that Hitch didn't die before they could get their revenge. They would keep him alive until they could have the pleasure of killing him.

Night came quickly once the sun began to set. The air cooled and Hitch began to shiver uncontrollably. His teeth chattered so hard he was sure a few of them had chipped. His teeth were chattering so hard he didn't hear the approach of the Arabs until they grabbed his arms.

There was one on each side of him and they held him tight despite the ropes. A third man stepped in front of him with a wicked looking knife in his hand. He held his breath as the ropes on his wrists were cut and he was pulled to his feet. He groaned in pain as blood flowed to long numb parts of his body. It was difficult to get his legs to move to keep up with his captors as they rushed him across the camp.

They pulled him through the door of another tent. The tent was bare except for a single post driven into the ground right in the center of the open space. His captors dropped him to the ground, pulled him into a sitting position, and once again tied him to a post. A single lantern lit the interior of the tent, casting eerie shadows on the cloth walls. His captors checked his ropes, grunted in satisfaction, and walked out.

Hitch leaned his head against the post and waited for what came next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pieces of Gold **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

The two jeeps left the Arab camp and were immediately buffeted by the wind. Out of the shelter of the oasis there was nothing to break the full force of its fury. They lost sight of the camp within minutes.

Troy in the lead jeep paused as Tully's jeep slowed and stopped. When he looked back Moffitt waved for him to return. Impatient to be doing something he scowled at the delay. Resigned to doing it anyway, he turned and drove back to the other jeep.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Moffitt answered much to Troy's annoyance. "Tully had a question."

"What question?"

"He was just wondering if the Arab who gave Hitch the note got paid before or after he delivered it."

Troy looked surprised, then he began to smile. "My guess is he won't get paid until he can report that it was successful."

"What a coincidence. Tully and I came to the same conclusion." The Brit smiled. "And we were thinking that he wouldn't want to wait too long to collect his pay."

"Let's go back to where we can keep an eye on the camp." Troy ordered. "I want to be close enough to see everything that happens but far enough away to keep out of sight."

Tully pulled the matchstick from his mouth and grinned at Troy. Then he replaced it without a word and twisted around in his seat. Rolling the sliver of wood around in his mouth he turned his jeep around.

"Tully, go up on the hill and watch the camp." Troy tossed his field glasses to the private and indicated the vantage point he meant. "Our man may be in the camp or the delivery man might have to leave the camp to meet him. Either way, I want to know every move that guy makes."

"Got it Sarge." Tully gripped the glasses tightly and ran for the top of the hill. From his vantage point he could see most of the camp. He could even see Hitch seated against the post. And through the glasses he saw the children throwing rocks. _That's the last time I give them candy._ He thought to himself. It took willpower to pull his eyes away from Hitch to locate the Arab he was supposed to be watching.

At first he couldn't find him. Finally he saw him come out of one of the tents. The Arab walked around the camp in a leisurely fashion until he was standing in front of Hitch. Tully saw him look around and then hurry away. He didn't enter any of the other tents. An hour passed, and then a second. The Arab continued to stroll around the camp, passing Hitch several times but each time he would glance at the guards and continue walking.

Troy and Moffitt had joined Tully and were watching the Arab too. They were starting to question the wisdom of their decision when the Arab went for his horse. Glancing around him, he headed for the hills on the other side of the camp.

"Let's go." Troy called as he jumped to his feet.

"Wait a minute Troy." Moffitt urged. "Those hills go either way. Let's just wait and see which direction he takes." They waited, tense and impatient until Moffitt spotted him crossing a hill in the distance. Thankfully the hills slowed the wind making it easier to keep track of him as he rode away.

"North." Troy growled. "He's headed toward Dietrich's base. Dietrich could have written that note."

"Dietrich could have but he is hardly the only suspect." Moffitt argued.

"But he's the only one we have so far." Troy replied grimly. "If that guy meets up with Dietrich I'm going to kill that kraut."

"He's certainly capable of coming up with this idea." Moffitt agreed. "But I'm afraid that killing him will have to wait, we need him to clear Hitch."

"How are we going to get him to admit it Sarge?" Tully asked. "All he has to do is lie, or even keep his mouth shut, and Hitch dies."

"I don't know Tully, we'll think of something."

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" Moffitt, ever the voice of reason, asked. "We don't know if Dietrich is involved. So far we don't know much of anything."

"Then let's find out." Troy answered. He headed for his jeep after taking one last look at the camp. Hitch hadn't moved.

The Arab didn't seem to be in any hurry. He seemed to have a definite destination in mind but he allowed his horse to set the pace. After several hours he turned away from the direction of the German base. A few miles later a small house came into view. The Arab rode directly to the house, tied his horse, and went inside. Minutes later he walked back out carrying a radio. He carried it to the roof of the house and extended the antenna.

"Bingo." Troy exclaimed as he watched the Arab assemble the radio gear.

Moffitt glanced at his watch. "Now all we have to do is wait and see who shows up."

Troy glanced at his watch too. He worried that their time was too short. The Arab carried the radio back into the house and didn't come back out. It was another two hours before he left the house. A woman followed him to his horse and they talked for a few minutes. They appeared to be arguing. He slapped her, knocking her back a few steps. He turned and mounted his horse, jerking on the reins as the woman held her hand to her face and watched him go.

"All is not well on the home front." Moffitt observed as the woman shouted curses after the rider.

"A wife?" Troy asked.

"So it seems." Moffitt answered as several small children scampered from the house and crowded around the woman. With one final rude gesture at the man's back the woman gathered the children around her and led them back into the house.

"Nice guy," Troy remarked sarcastically, "leaving a woman and a bunch of small kids alone out here."

"Perhaps he helps the Germans in exchange for a guarantee of safety for his family." The Brit suggested.

"Why not just move them someplace safe?"

"This is their home." Moffitt shrugged. "They shouldn't need protection in their own home."

"What about bandits and slavers?" Troy asked. "That's one pretty woman and if she were mine I'd want to keep her close and safe."

"Maybe he's the jealous type and wants to keep her away from everyone else."

"Maybe." Troy agreed. "But there are better ways."

"We'd better follow him." Moffitt urged. "With this wind we could lose him in the desert. Besides, we should be in position before his contact arrives."

Troy nodded and led the way to the jeeps.

The Arab rode for almost forty-five minutes before he stopped. He tied his horse to a scrub tree in a small gully. Sitting in the shade he waited for whoever he had called.

"Dust." Moffitt called to Troy who had gone to the jeep to get a drink of water.

Troy raced to the top of the hill with his binoculars. As he dropped to his stomach to adjust the focus of his glasses he saw the Arab notice the dust. The Arab climbed to his feet and watched as three vehicles appeared in the distance.

Slowly the vehicle drew closer and Troy could identify them as German. "A squad car and two patrol cars." Troy announced.

Moffitt nodded.

The patrol cars began to circle the meeting place as the squad car continued toward the Arab. When the car stopped the Arab walked over to meet it. A lieutenant climbed out of the car leaving his driver in the vehicle with the engine running.

The Arab talked rapidly, waving his hands around as he explained something to the officer. The German nodded from time to time, smiling as the explanation progressed. Finally the Arab stepped back and held out his hand. The lieutenant reached into his tunic and pulled out a purse. He began to count coins into the Arab's out stretched hand. When he stopped and put the purse away the Arab seemed upset. Another conversation ensued and the German did most of the talking this time. Finally the two separated and the officer returned to his car.

The Arab returned to his horse and rode off the way he had come.

"He betrayed Hitch for a few gold coins." Troy growled in disgust.

"Not as many as he expected if his actions are any indication." Moffitt suggested.

"Now we know where to look. Either that lieutenant is the man we want or he just paid off Dietrich's accomplice." Troy announced quietly. "We can take two patrol cars. That lieutenant has a driver but no guards."

"I don't think so Troy." Moffitt sighed. When Troy looked at him he pointed at another column of dust headed their way. "If he gets to that column we'll have missed him and he will know we're after him. He'll go into hiding and we won't be able to get to him in time."

Troy frowned but he nodded. They would have to wait. That meant that they would have to follow the officer back to the base and wait until dark to go in after him. Troy glanced at his watch again; a third of their time was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pieces of Gold **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 6

The base was dark and quiet as the three Allied soldiers slipped over the wall. It was apparent that the Germans weren't really expecting company. Dietrich didn't have any extra guards out and there seemed to be a party going on somewhere. The three men could hear drunken singing coming from one of the buildings. The guard had actually been looking that way when the three men slipped past him to enter the base.

"What now?" Moffitt whispered as they crouched in the shadows. "We don't know where that lieutenant is quartered."

"We'll ask Dietrich." Troy responded. "I still want to know if he's somehow involved."

"Do you want me to stay here?" Tully asked.

"No, we stay together." Troy replied.

Tully nodded. He hadn't said it but he wanted to be involved. Someone was out to get them and he didn't want to be separated, they worked best as a team. He followed his sergeants across the base, watching their backs the entire way.

Dietrich was sleeping when they entered his quarters. He stirred as the draft from the open door blew across him. Jerking awake he reached for the luger under his pillow.

"I wouldn't do that Captain." Troy growled as he pressed the barrel of his weapon against the side of Dietrich's head.

Dietrich froze and lifted his hands so they were in plain sight.

"That's more like it Captain. Now why don't you get up and get dressed?"

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" The German asked.

"Yeah, we are." Troy growled. "We're going to go talk to some Arab friends of ours."

"And why do you need me?" Dietrich asked as he carefully sat up in his bed.

"Because you're going to tell them how you paid an Arab to deliver a message."

"A message? I have no idea what it is you're talking about." The captain looked genuinely perplexed.

"Cut it out Dietrich.' Troy warned menacingly. "We saw your lieutenant pay him off."

Dietrich shook his head. "I still have no idea what you're talking about. Perhaps what you saw was something entirely different."

"Are you saying that it was just a coincidence that he paid the delivery boy right after he delivered the note and it had nothing to do with what happened?"

"It's possible Sergeant."

"I don't believe in coincidence." Troy growled.

"Then I don't believe that I can help you." The captain argued. "What is it that happened that has you so upset?"

"You know darn well what happened!"

"I'm afraid I don't." Dietrich disagreed.

"A note was delivered to Private Hitchcock." Moffitt explained. "When he followed the instructions it put his life in danger. It was signed with Troy's name."

"What kind of instructions are you referring to Sergeant? Perhaps your private misunderstood the instructions."

"Oh no Captain," Troy answered angrily, "your guy made sure he found the right tent."

"What tent would that be?" Dietrich shook his head as he carefully dressed in his uniform.

"Troy, either he's a very good actor or he really doesn't know." Moffitt had been watching the captain as Troy questioned him. Despite his wish for the opposite, he truly believed that the German was telling the truth. "I suggest we make the acquaintance of this lieutenant and ask him what he knows of the incident."

Troy nodded. "Okay Captain, send someone to get that lieutenant."

"Which lieutenant Sergeant? As I've said, I don't know anything about a note."

Troy described the officer they wanted. "He was out in a squad car accompanied by two patrol cars this afternoon. He joined up with a scout column and came straight back here after the meeting."

As Troy talked Dietrich's face cleared of its confusion. "Lieutenant Hostoff. A very ambitious young man."

"Okay, now we know who we want. Send for the lieutenant and have him come here quickly. My trigger finger is getting tired Captain, and when it gets tires it tends to twitch. We wouldn't want this gun to go off by accident." Troy warned.

Dietrich looked at Troy uneasily. It was clear that Troy was serious about sending for the lieutenant. Dietrich nodded and walked to the phone. Wording his order carefully he sent someone to find the young officer and direct him to report to his commander's quarters immediately.

Moffitt nodded as Dietrich hung up the phone. "He sent for the lieutenant."

"Tully, get out of sight. Wait for my signal. Moffitt, unload the Captain's pistol. Give it to him."

Moffitt emptied the luger and handed it to Dietrich.

Dietrich took it gingerly. "Are you going to shoot me and claim self- defense?"

"Not unless you make me." Troy answered. "And right now it might not take too much. You're going to pretend that I am your prisoner. I want the lieutenant to feel like you're in control when I ask him questions. I'm going to ask him about the pay-off."

Moffitt slipped behind a wardrobe so he was out of sight. He kept Dietrich covered as Troy tucked his own pistol into his belt behind his back.

The captain eyed the preparations and debated what to do. He had no doubt that in his current frame of mind Troy meant every word he said. Even Moffitt had discarded his usual calm for a focused determination. Dietrich was reminded of the advice he often gave new men concerning Troy and his crew; they were always dangerous but even more so when one of their own was threatened. He decided to go along with whatever Troy wanted until he knew more about the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pieces of Gold **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

Lieutenant Hostoff hurried to his commander's quarters and knocked on the door. It was unusual to be summoned to the captain's quarters rather than his office, especially in the middle of the night. He shifted his feet uneasily as he waited for a response.

"Come in lieutenant." The captain's voice floated through the closed door.

He opened the door and froze. Captain Dietrich stood fully dressed holding a pistol on an American sergeant. Lieutenant Hostoff began to smile. He examined the clothing the American wore, not strictly regulation, especially the hat. "Is this the leader of the Rat Patrol?"

"Yes lieutenant, it is. Meet Sergeant Troy." Dietrich answered as the young officer stepped into the room.

"Has he come for revenge?"

"Revenge?" Dietrich asked. "Is there something I don't know?"

"I was going to tell you Captain." The lieutenant grinned as he looked at Troy. "One of his men is going to be put to death tomorrow in an Arab camp just south of here."

"Why?" Dietrich tried to keep his voice sounding interested, which wasn't hard, because he was interested.

"Because I arranged to have a note delivered that sent him to the tent of the leader's daughter. Then I arranged to have him caught in there. The Arabs have no choice but to kill him, it is a matter of honor for them." The lieutenant smiled triumphantly. They were speaking in English so that Troy could understand. The young officer smiled again as he saw the anger in Troy's eyes. "I wish I could be there Captain, I am told that it will be quite entertaining."

"Entertaining? You think a man being tortured to death is entertaining?" Dietrich couldn't quite keep his anger and disgust out of his voice.

"He is the enemy." The lieutenant answered with a shrug. "As long as he dies what difference does it make how it happens?"

"Then he is innocent of the charges?"

"Yes." Lieutenant Hostoff answered in confusion. "But the Arabs don't know that."

"I think you are going to explain it to them." Dietrich answered with a glance at Troy.

"Captain? I don't understand." He was about to ask for an explanation when he felt the gun barrel in his back. Troy stepped forward and took the empty pistol from Dietrich.

"You're going to go to that Arab camp and tell them what you did." Troy demanded.

"Why should I?" The young officer asked defiantly. "I have no reason to save him."

"He's right Sergeant Troy." Dietrich agreed. "What do we have to gain by saving your private?"

"You get to live." Troy answered.

"We are soldiers." Dietrich shrugged. "We are expected to die for our country."

Troy sighed as he looked into Dietrich's calm face. The captain had him and he knew it. "All right Captain, how about this? If the lieutenant tells the Arabs the truth, all of it, no lies and nothing left out, we'll turn you both loose." Troy offered. "If he lies or fails to explain it all, we kill both of you."

"Again Sergeant, we are soldiers."

"I'm not going to shoot you nice and quick Captain, I'm going to kill you the same way Hitch dies. Moffitt tells me it will be as slow as they can make it, and as painful."

Dietrich lost a bit of color at Troy's intentions. "All right Sergeant, we agree."

"Captain!"

"Lieutenant, we are no good to our country if we are dead. Two officers for one private seems a fair offer to me."

"And if I don't agree?"

"I will order you to cooperate." The captain answered. "To fail to do so would mean that you disregarded a direct order. How would that look on your record?"

"Then I will do so under protest." The lieutenant answered angrily.

"So noted Lieutenant, but make no mistake, you will do it."

"Let's go Captain, our time is limited." Troy began to usher both officers out of the room.

Dietrich nodded and reached for a jacket.

"Order a car Captain." Troy demanded. "You're going to be taking a little trip. Tell them that so that they expect you at the gate."

Dietrich nodded again and did as he was told.

They were almost clear when things started to go wrong. Troy, Dietrich, Hostoff, and Moffitt were in the car but when Tully moved to join them he was spotted by a passing guard. The guard shouted the alarm and fired at Tully. He stopped firing when Tully ran for the vehicle and the guard noticed his commanding officer seated in the car. He immediately began shouting an entirely different alarm.

Moffitt slid over to take the wheel as Tully rolled into the back seat. The car raced through the streets toward the gate. Dietrich's presence got them through the gate as the bewildered guards watched them pass. Behind them they could hear the pursuit firing up the engines of their vehicles.

"Moffitt, head for the jeeps. We'll never outrun them in this bucket."

Tully leaped from the car as Moffitt braked next to the covered jeeps. He immediately began to pull the tarps free and roll them to put them in the back of the individual jeeps. He slid behind the wheel as the sergeants tied their prisoners in the other jeep. As Moffitt climbed into the back Tully reached up and pulled the dust cover. Moffitt cleared the chamber. It would be their job to keep the pursuit away from Troy and the prisoners.

Both vehicles shot out of the wadi as the German vehicles came into sight. Troy raced away into the darkness while Tully and Moffitt began their attack. The Germans behind them had expected them to run, not fight. For the first few minutes they had the element of surprise on their side. Old hands at this style of fighting Tully and Moffitt made the most of their fleeting advantage.

Two patrol cars fell victim to their deadly fire before the Germans realized that the enemy had brought the fight to them. One of the halftracks turned as they flew by and gave chase. Moffitt tapped Tully on the shoulder and the jeep made a sharp turn. In a flash they were racing back toward the halftrack and closing the distance rapidly. The gunner in the halftrack tried to compensate but the grenade that landed at his feet changed his mind. The entire crew dove for the sand.

Bullets hit the side of the jeep as a patrol car came at them from behind the halftrack. Moffitt flattened both tires on one side leaving the crew cursing their bad luck. It wouldn't occur to them until later just how lucky they had actually been.

The crew of the next car wasn't as lucky. Moffitt's bullets caught them mid-body, nearly cutting them in half. Their car continued forward with its dead crew until it hit the next halftrack and caught fire.

More bullets hit the jeep and Tully swung away from the attacking patrol car. He darted out into the darkness and stopped. The burning car and halftrack were blinding anyone foolish enough to look toward them. Tully and Moffitt kept their eyes turned away. The patrol car chasing them continued into the darkness without knowing where their intended target had gone. Moffitt pulled the pin on another grenade and waited for the car to reach them. As it passed the quiet jeep Moffitt tossed the grenade.

Tully hit the gas and the jeep jumped forward, leaving the range of the grenade before it could detonate. When it exploded it lit up the desert and exposed their position. Tully looked for another dark patch to hide. The halftracks turned toward the burning car in an attempt to surround them before they could escape. Tully slipped around them in the dark. Moffitt directed him to some high ground where they could monitor the search for them. The halftracks used search lights to try to find them but they were looking in the wrong direction.

"Let's go Tully." Moffitt ordered. "Troy has a nice head start by now. We'll let them try to figure out what's going on while we clear out."

Tully nodded and hit the gas but the jeep was slow to respond. When it did respond it jerked and sputtered. Tully began to talk to the jeep, coaxing it to go just a little further. He kept it up until they caught up to Troy.

"Is everything all right?" Troy called as Tully's jeep limped up next to his.

"She got hit Sarge." Tully drawled. "I don't know how far she can go."

"Can you patch her up?"

"I won't know until I look at her." Tully answered.

"Sergeant, this may seem like a silly question, but who are you talking about. Who got hit? Who is she?" Dietrich looked from Tully to Troy with a confused frown on his face. "If there is a lady out here who is injured then I insist that we help her immediately."

Troy grinned at Tully and shook his head. "We'll do that Captain. We can't very well go on without her. Tully lead the way. Find a spot where you can work."

"They'll come looking for us as soon as it gets light." Moffitt warned.

"With this wind they won't be able to find any tracks." Troy answered. "We can use our rakes in the morning to erase anything we make later.

"What about Hitch?" Tully asked.

"We can't help him if the jeep breaks down." Troy responded. "There are too many of us for one jeep."

"You could go ahead and we could catch up." Moffitt suggested.

"No, we're staying together. Those krauts are looking for us. I'm not leaving anyone else behind."

Once they found a suitable place for Tully to work Troy took charge of the prisoners while Moffitt stood watch.

"How's it going Tully?" Troy called.

"She took a lot of damage Sarge. I think I have the parts to fix her but it's going to take some time." Tully answered.

"How much time?"

"Don't know." Tully answered. "I'll work as fast as I can."

"You were talking about a jeep?" Dietrich asked in disbelief. "I thought you meant that a person was injured."

"Tully is real sensitive about his jeep Captain, I would be careful what I say if I were you. None of us are in too good of a mood right now." Troy warned. He looked at his watch and sat down to wait until Tully pronounced the jeep ready to roll. He looked at his watch some time later and got to his feet. "Tully, how's it going?" He couldn't wait for Tully to update him, time was running out.

"It's slow Sarge. I got the parts loose but I'm having trouble getting them off since they're so damaged. I'm doing the best I can." The tone of Tully's voice told Troy that Tully was also aware of time slipping away.

"Can Moffitt help?"

"No room for anybody else to work under here Sarge."

"Okay, do your best." Troy sighed and tried not to worry; he failed miserably.

Tully worked all through the night fumbling around in the dark with a lantern and a flashlight to get the repairs completed. Troy paced and kept checking his watch.

"Sarge?"

Troy stopped pacing to look toward Tully.

"Are you sure you don't want to try to make it on your own with the prisoners?"

"I'm sure Tully. Splitting up is too dangerous. We'll just have to make up for lost time once the sun comes up."

"We still have a long way to go and Hitch doesn't have much time once the sun comes up." Tully answered.

"I know Tully." Troy sighed. "Just finish the repairs."

Dietrich watched Troy while Tully worked on the jeep. The lieutenant had fallen asleep and the captain was curious about Troy's impatience. "Are you under some sort of time constraint? I believe you mentioned something earlier to that effect."

Troy turned to glare at him in the dark. "Yeah Captain, we have until noon, then they start."

"Start?"

"Start." Troy repeated. "Moffitt says they'll take their time, make it last as long as they can." The bitterness in Troy's voice warned Dietrich that he was on thin ice with his questions. Troy had already warned him that none of them were in any mood for games.

"Sergeant, we have agreed to help your man if we can."

Troy spun on Dietrich. "Don't try to change your mind now Captain!" He snarled.

"I have no intention of changing my mind Sergeant." The officer answered cautiously. "I have no desire to see an innocent man tortured to death."

"Just remember that Captain." Troy warned. "Because your lieutenant isn't so innocent."

"About that Sergeant." Dietrich continued carefully. "I was just wondering what happens if we're too late?"

"We won't be."

"But if we are? We're willing to cooperate Sergeant, but if we can't through no fault of our own, does the deal still stand?"

Troy peered at the officer through the darkness.

"You made me an offer and we agreed in good faith. It seems to me that you should honor our deal if we aren't able to help because of something we had no control over."

Troy turned away without answering.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pieces of Gold **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 8

"All done Sarge." Tully wiped his hands on a rag as he dropped the hood on the jeep. The sun had come up while he worked and Troy had been pacing for hours.

"Will it get us there?"

"Sure Sarge. I caught it before it could damage anything else. I replaced everything that needed replacing."

Troy checked his watch as he nodded at Tully.

"I worked as fast as I could Sarge."

"I know Tully." Troy sighed. Three hours, they only had three hours. Three hours to cover the same distance that had taken them more than five to cover the day before. They could drive faster than they had the day before but it was still going to be tight.

"Troy! Company coming!" Moffitt's call alerted them to the Germans on their trail. "They're moving this way fast."

"Come on down." Troy yelled. "Tully's done. We'll try to sneak off."

As Moffitt raced for his jeep Lieutenant Hostoff put his foot out and tripped the sergeant. Moffitt's fingers slipped from his machine gun and the lieutenant dove for it. Troy put a string of bullets into the sand between the lieutenant's fingers and the weapon.

"I can't kill you lieutenant." Troy snarled. "But I can cripple you. Don't test me!"

"Sorry Troy." Moffitt apologized. "That was careless of me. I'm afraid I forced you to reveal our presence."

"Forget it." Troy answered. "You can bet those krauts heard those shots. We need get out of here." He motioned for Dietrich to seat himself in the jeep. Once Dietrich was secured he roughly pushed the lieutenant to the back. He tied him tightly to the base of the 50. "One more wrong move Lieutenant and I'll make sure you don't get another chance." Jumping into the driver's seat Troy motioned for Tully to move.

"Sarge, they split up!" Tully called back as his jeep cleared the shelter of the wadi.

"Run for it, we don't have time to fight!"

Tully hit the gas and Troy followed close behind. Dietrich grunted as they hit the bumps and reached for something to hang on to.

"Hang on Captain!" Troy yelled. "I don't need you as bad as I need your lieutenant."

Dietrich grimaced and did as Troy suggested.

One of the halftracks fired but the shell landed well clear of the racing jeeps.

"You'd better hope they know you're with us." Troy called loudly without looking over.

"You could slow down and let them get a good look." Dietrich called back.

"Not on your life Captain. We have a long way to go and not much time to get there. You're taking your chances right along with the rest of us."

The captain tried to roll with the bumps to lessen their impact. It occurred to him that when Troy and his men outran his vehicles they could hardly be enjoying the experience. Even if his men failed to catch them they at least got a few bruises out of the encounters. It wasn't much but perhaps he could take a small bit of solace from it the next time it happened. If he lived that long.

The next bump snapped his head back against the back of the seat. The jolt was hard enough he thought his neck might have snapped if it hadn't been for the leather seatback supporting his head. He looked over at Troy and saw that the sergeant had a grim smile on his face. At that moment Dietrich wondered if the sergeant had snapped.

The jeep ahead finally slowed and Dietrich allowed his grip to loosen slightly. Troy slowed his jeep too, looking around at their surroundings.

"I believe we lost them." Moffitt called from the other jeep.

"Where are we?"

"I circled to throw them off our real track." Tully explained. "We're east of where we need to be."

"How close?"

Tully frowned as he did some quick mental calculations. "Maybe two and a half, three hours."

"We don't have three hours!" Troy yelled.

Tully dropped his head.

"We're doing the best we can." Moffitt interrupted. "We couldn't lead them straight to the camp." Moffitt looked down at Tully. "Tully's right, I'd guess about two and a half hours if we hurry."

"Will the jeep take it?"

"Yeah Sarge." Tully answered. "I didn't patch it, I fixed it." He didn't meet Troy's eyes as he answered. "I didn't want it breaking down again before we got there."

Troy dropped his head. "I'm sorry Tully; I didn't mean to imply that you didn't know what you were doing. I know you did your best. You're right, if we had led them to the camp it wouldn't have helped at all." Troy sighed.

"Sergeant," Dietrich ventured, "maybe they'll wait a little longer."

Troy bit his lip. "I promised that kid I'd be back."

"We'll get there." The captain answered softly.

"But will we be on time?" Troy wondered aloud.

"You said they would take their time and make it last."

"So?" Troy turned on the German officer angrily. "Are you hoping to get there in time to see the results?"

"Not at all Sergeant." Dietrich answered calmly now that he knew what was bothering Troy. "I was just thinking that if they have already started perhaps we can still get there in time to save his life."

Troy shook his head sadly. "Lead the way Tully. Hurry as much as you can."

The jeeps overheated and they had to stop and let them cool. After they started again Troy pushed them even harder.

It still took more than three hours to reach the camp. As the tents came into sight the engines were starting to steam again. Troy glanced at the steam rising from under the hood and glanced at his watch.

Moffitt looked up at the sun and then toward the Arab camp.

"Slow down Tully, maybe we can make it all the way in before they stop."

Tully nodded and reluctantly slowed the jeep.

They were spotted before they reached the camp. A crowd of men and women who had been gathered on the other side of the camp made their way over to meet them.

As they drove in Troy looked for Hitch. The post was empty, Hitch was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pieces of Gold **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 9

Daquil stepped forward to meet the sergeants as they unloaded their prisoners. "You have found those responsible?" He asked as he eyed the Germans. "This one I remember." He pointed at Dietrich.

"Yes, we found the one responsible." Moffitt answered. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was searching the camp for their missing man. He indicated the lieutenant. "This is the man who paid to have the note delivered. The entire idea was his doing."

"So there was a note?"

"Yes." Moffitt answered.

"Then let them tell their tale to Batala." Daquil motioned them forward to where Batala stood waiting. "What does this other man have to do with this?"

"He is the lieutenant's commanding officer." Moffitt responded. "He is here to make sure that the lieutenant doesn't change his mind about cooperating."

"Very well." Daquil agreed. "We will speak in our language so that Batala can understand and ask questions."

"Lieutenant Hostoff does not speak your language." Dietrich informed them.

"Then we will speak in your language. Batala has an interpreter who can translate for him." Daquil switched to German.

Troy nodded and stepped back to allow Moffitt to lead the way. He gave Moffitt a warning look as the lieutenant began shifting his feet nervously.

"Tell them lieutenant." Dietrich ordered.

"We don't have to do this Captain. The sergeant apparently does not understand what is being said."

"But Sergeant Moffitt here does." Dietrich answered. "And believe me Lieutenant, he will tell Sergeant Troy every word that is said here."

"What do you know?" Batala asked.

"Lieutenant Hostoff is the one who wrote the note. He paid one of your people to deliver it and to direct the young man to your daughter's tent." Dietrich replied. Turning to the lieutenant he repeated his earlier order. "Tell him Lieutenant."

"It's true, I wrote the note and paid one of your men to deliver it." The young officer admitted sullenly.

"And you told him to send the young man to my daughter's tent?" Batala asked quietly.

"The note told him to go to a blue and white tent." The lieutenant answered.

"But you didn't say which blue and white tent?"

"No." The officer answered.

"But you told your contact to lead him to the girl's tent did you not?" Dietrich interrupted.

The lieutenant looked like he was going to deny it but Dietrich frowned at him.

"I may have."

"Lieutenant, remember our deal. If you tell any lie or fail to tell the entire truth the agreement will be broken."

The young officer glared at Troy and nodded curtly. "I told him to lead him to the girl's tent."

"And what is this deal you mention?"

"The Americans have promised us our freedom if we tell you what you want to know. We are to tell you what will free their man."

Batala took a step back. "Is this true?" He asked Moffitt.

Moffitt nodded. "We promised to release them if they told you the truth, all of it." The sergeant looked at the lieutenant. "They must only tell the truth and leave nothing out. We did not ask them to lie or put words in their mouths."

"And you do not think they would lie to gain their freedom?"

"I'm sure they would." Moffitt admitted. "But in this case only the truth will set them free."

"So you say." Batala answered. "How do I know you are not saying this to get your man free?"

"You have our word." Moffitt answered. "Daquil can tell you that our word is good."

"Perhaps." Batala answered. "But to some their word is not as important as other things. The young one is your friend. Are you such men?"

"Yes he is a friend." Moffitt answered. "But we do not have to tell them what to say, they speak the truth."

"You have my word as an officer and a gentleman." Dietrich stepped forward and offered his own assurances. "What we have told you is the truth. I only learned of it last night but my lieutenant told me the same thing he just told you. The deal is as they say, we cannot lie."

"What happened to the note?"

"I had your man destroy it." The lieutenant answered. "I told him to alert the guards to the American's presence in the tent. He was to have been one of the first ones to enter after the guards. He was to find the note and destroy it before anyone else saw it."

"Our friend had no idea who the tent belonged to Batala." Moffitt told him. "He was only following orders he thought came from Sergeant Troy."

"I will have to think on this." Batala answered.

"And Hitch?" Moffitt asked.

"He stays where he is until I have decided."

"May we see him? We wish to let him know that we are here."

"No." Batala answered. "I do not think that would be wise. Until I have made up my mind I think it best that you wait here."

"What did he say?" Troy asked as Moffitt bowed and turned away.

Moffitt motioned for Troy and Tully to follow him back to the jeeps. Troy knew something was wrong when guards followed them with their rifles handy. Several of Batala's men followed them too.

Moffitt, what did he say? Is he going to turn Hitch loose?"

"I don't know." The Brit answered. "He says he needs to think on it. He thinks we may have told our witnesses what to say."

"Did you tell him we didn't?"

"Of course I did." Moffitt answered. "And so did Dietrich." The Brit shrugged. "He didn't believe us. He knows about the deal."

"But the deal was that they had to tell the truth." Troy argued.

"Yes, but he said he wasn't certain whose truth we were talking about."

"There is only one truth, we can't change that." Troy answered.

"I tried to tell him that but he wants time to think about it."

"Will he let us see Hitch?"

"No." Moffitt sighed. "He says we need to stay here and Hitch needs to stay where he is where ever that is."

"They started already didn't they?" Tully asked worriedly.

"I don't know Tully." Moffitt answered. "I wish I did."

"You want me to try to take a look around?"

"No." Troy answered curtly. "We do as we're told. Anything we do wrong could adversely affect Hitch's chances."

Tully nodded and slumped dejectedly into his seat.

"Sergeant."

"What?" Troy turned as if he had forgotten about Dietrich and the lieutenant.

"We did our part. We told the truth. What happens next?" Dietrich asked.

"Now we wait for Batala to make up his mind." Troy answered.

"I'm not saying that that is what will happen, but what if he decides not to believe us?"

"Then he'll kill Hitch."

"Yes, I understand that. That is not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I just meant that we kept our part of the deal. Will you keep yours? If your private still dies after we told our story, will you still release us?"

Troy turned away, the conflict plainly expressed on his face. No one spoke as they waited for an answer. Troy sighed. "A deal is a deal Captain. Moffitt, did they tell the truth, all of it?"

"Yes, I believe they did." The Brit admitted.

"Okay Captain, whatever Batala decides, you're free to go."

"The lieutenant too?"

"Yeah, him too." Troy answered. "But make no mistake Captain, if Hitch dies, you'd better keep that lieutenant out of my sight. The next time I see him I'm going to kill him."

"I understand Sergeant." Dietrich nodded. "And if it's any consolation, I don't approve of what he did. I hope Batala decides to believe us."

Troy nodded without looking around.

"You are a man of honor Sergeant." Dietrich continued. "Releasing us even if your man dies only confirms that for me."

"He hasn't released us yet." Lieutenant Hostoff argued. "He can say anything he wants and then kill us later."

"The sergeant has always been a man of his word Lieutenant. I trust him to keep it now too. I know he doesn't want to, but he will."

"You talk more like a traitor than a German officer." The lieutenant cried.

"Think what you will Lieutenant." Dietrich replied coldly. "I have always been taught to respect an honorable man. Sergeant Troy has earned that respect."

"I intend to report this to our superiors."

"That is your right Lieutenant, but until that time, please keep your opinions to yourself. I am tired of listening to you brag about your plans. It was one of those plans that got us into this in the first place."

"If you hadn't made this deal I might have gotten rid of one of these men." The lieutenant pointed at Troy. "Who knows, maybe I will still be successful. Unlike you Captain, I hope they do kill him."

Two of Batala's men watched the exchange and walked away without a word to anyone. The five soldiers waited in the jeeps for Batala to make a decision.

Nearly half an hour later Batala and Daquil returned. Troy and Moffitt stepped forward to meet them.

"Sergeant." Batala began. "If I understand it, you agreed to release these men if they came here and told me their story."

Troy nodded after Moffitt translated.

"Then they are free to go?"

Troy nodded again as Moffitt translated.

"Then my men will take them from this camp and return them to their own kind. Some of their kind have been seen crossing the desert nearby." Batala waved at his men to take the two Germans away.

"Great Batala." Moffitt stepped forward and faced the Arab leader. He looked toward Troy before he continued. "We promised that they would go free. It was not specified but I am certain that it was understood by both sides that they would be returned to their people alive."

"That was my understanding too." Batala agreed. "What is your concern?"

"Your men will not harm them for planning to dishonor your daughter will they?"

"No." Batala assured him. "Is that the only reason you do not want us to take them back to their people?"

"Yes." Moffitt answered. "We gave our word. If you mean them no harm then we welcome your help in getting them back to where they belong. When this is over, no matter how it ends, we would like to return to our base."

"I promise no harm will come to them." Batala answered. "Their people are west of us. We will take them there and release them to rejoin their own."

"Thank you." Moffitt answered. "Batala, there may be more evidence that we can offer." Moffitt stopped their host before he could walk away.

"I am listening."

"The man who delivered the message."

"What of him?"

"Our man identified him."

"Yes?"

"He was paid to deliver the note." Moffitt said. "He may still have the gold coins in his possession. Or he may have given them to a woman we saw him visit at a house in the desert. If you could have your men search him and the house, you may find it. It would prove that what we said is true."

"The woman is his wife." Batala answered.

"He keeps a radio at the house to contact his German friends." Moffitt explained. "Then he meets them in the desert."

"We will consider your idea." The Arab promised. "You will wait here."

"We will." Moffitt agreed.

Dietrich and the lieutenant were led away and mounted on horses. Troy, Moffitt, and Tully watched them go before settling into the jeeps to wait some more.

Another hour passed and Troy was pacing again. Then Batala sent for them.

Daquil met them at the door of the tent and held it open for them. The three soldiers ducked into the cool interior and straightened to face the Arab leader.

"I have made my decision." Batala spoke in his own language while one of him men translated for him.

The three Allies looked at the man in surprise. They recognized him as one of the men who had followed them to the jeeps and stood around while they talked to the Germans in English. In fact, he had been hanging around them ever since Hitch had been caught in the girl's tent. None of them had realized that he spoke fluent English.

Seeing their surprise Batala smiled. "I find it easier to discover the truth when no one knows they are overheard. I have heard what was said when you thought you were alone. I have also heard the description of your character by your enemy. It is indeed a compliment when an enemy respects you."

"Thank you." Troy nodded while trying to hide his embarrassment.

Batala smiled. "I have decided to accept the testimony of your enemy. Your young friend will be released. I regret that this thing happened while you were a guest in our camp. It is against our customs to harm a guest while they are under our protection. I regret that I allowed my anger to lead me to break that custom. You are guests in my camp and I shall not forget it again. I ask only that you try to understand the love of a father."

"We do understand." Troy answered through the interpreter. "And we understand that you do not know us well enough to trust us completely. We ask that you understand our position." Troy continued. "We know our friend, and we trust him with our lives. When he told us what happened we believed him. We meant no disrespect but we could not just desert our friend without trying to prove his innocence."

"I too understand." Batala nodded. "Daquil has explained the loyalty you share. It is good to see that you have such good friends."

"We are concerned for our friend." Troy replied "Forgive me if I seem impatient, but we would like to see him."

"Of course." Batala answered. "Daquil has offered to take you to him."

"Thank you." Troy answered looking expectantly toward Daquil.

"Follow me." Daquil told them.

To their surprise and relief they didn't head toward where the crowd had been gathered just before their arrival. Instead they headed back in the direction of their jeeps. Before they reached the jeeps however Daquil turned and stopped at a tent set off to one side. "He is in here." He stepped aside and allowed them to enter the tent without him.

Troy took a breath to prepare himself for whatever was inside. Then he stepped through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pieces of Gold **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 10

Troy stepped through the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He was prepared to see Hitch beaten, unconscious even. He wasn't expecting what he saw. He stopped in his tracks as the others crowded in behind him.

"Hitch!" Tully called as he dropped to his knees next to his best friend.

"Tully?" Hitch answered as he opened his eyes to see Tully's face in front of him. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. I didn't think you'd come back."

"We said we'd be back." Tully answered as he checked his friend for injuries.

"Yeah, but I told you not to come back if you couldn't help." Hitch dropped his head. "I didn't want to be remembered like this."

Troy knelt next to Tully and squeezed his driver's arm. "Tully, cut him loose."

"No!" Hitch cried. "You'll get caught!" He lowered his voice. "You can't help me Sarge. You'll make some dangerous enemies if you try to take me out of here." Hitch looked toward Moffitt for support.

"It's all right Hitch." Troy assured his driver. "Batala has set you free."

"Free? Why?" He looked between his three friends for an explanation.

"We found out who planned it and brought him here to tell Batala the truth." Troy explained.

"You did?" Hitch asked wide-eyed. "How did you find him?"

"Tully solved the mystery." Troy smiled.

Tully shrugged when Hitch looked to him for an explanation. "I just asked Doc if he thought the guy who delivered the note got paid yet."

"We followed him to his meeting with Lieutenant Hostoff and watched him collect his pay." The Brit smiled when Hitch turned to him.

"Then we followed the lieutenant back to Dietrich's base, kidnapped him, and brought him here to tell Batala his story." Troy took up the explanation.

"You made him talk? How'd you manage that?"

"Piece of cake." Tully grinned. "Dietrich ordered him to tell the truth."

"Dietrich? Why would he help me?"

"Because we promised them their freedom if they told the truth, all of it." Troy answered. "Dietrich said two officers for one private was a fair deal."

"More than fair." Hitch snorted. "I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"Anytime." The others answered.

"We thought we were too late." Tully finally broke the silence that followed Hitch's heartfelt thanks. "When we broke down we thought they would start before we could get here."

"When you weren't tied to the post we were worried." Moffitt admitted.

Hitch nodded. "When they moved me I thought they were going to start early."

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Hitch admitted. "I was tied to that post all day. Daquil gave me water but nobody else came near me except for the kids. They threw stones." Hitch explained sadly. "I guess that's when I really started to understand how much they all hated me for what they thought I'd done."

"Are you hurt?" Moffitt asked quickly.

"No, I'm all right, a few bruises that's all."

"Then what happened?" Troy asked.

"It was getting dark and I was expecting to spend the night in the cold and that wind." Hitch shivered at the thought. "It was cold Sarge and I was trying to protect my face from the wind when two guys grabbed my arms. A third one cut me free and they brought me in here and tied me to this post. Daquil was here. I think he may have had something to do with it. They left me here and I kept expecting them to come back and start, but they didn't."

"I guess we really owe Daquil." Troy locked eyes with Moffitt.

Just then Daquil stuck his head through the door. "A meal has been prepared for you. I had it taken to your tent. Batala asks that you return to your tent and enjoy the meal."

"Hitch too?" Tully asked.

"All of you." Daquil answered. "You are all honored guests."

The four Allied soldiers returned to their tent to find a lavish meal waiting for them. Batala had ordered only the best for them after what had happened. They talked about what had happened while they were separated. Daquil returned to tell them that the man who had delivered the note had been searched and the gold coins had been found. He had confessed to his part in the plot. Daquil told them that the coins had been confiscated and the man had been banned from the camp.

Batala sent word that he wanted them to stay another night. Troy agreed since they could not reach their base before dark anyway. He chose to accept the invitation rather than sleep under the stars with the cold wind blowing.

The next morning found them once again served a virtual feast compared to their regular rations. Once the meal was over Troy sent Hitch and Tully to go over their jeeps one more time before they left. He wanted to be sure that they hadn't done any damage driving them with the engines overheated.

Hitch was uncomfortable under the eyes of the Arabs at first but he began to relax as everyone smiled at him as they passed. He was under the jeep while Tully worked under the hood when Batala arrived.

"You will accompany Batala." The translator told Hitch as he lay on the ground and looked up at the Arabs.

Hitch stood and looked at Tully with a pinched look on his face. "You'd better tell Sarge where I went."

Tully nodded and took off before Hitch and Batala had time to leave the jeeps.

Hitch eyed the guards who had accompanied Batala. When the Arab leader turned away Hitch followed meekly. They crossed the camp with a crowd joining them as they walked. By the time they reached the outer edge of the camp they were being followed by most of the camp.

Batala stopped at the edge of the camp and waited. Hitch looked around at all of the people around them. They looked more curious than hostile but it was hard to tell for sure what was going on. In front of them were two posts standing about six feet apart. Hitch thought the post had probably been intended for him. He waited, expecting the guards to rush him and tie him to those posts.

"Hitch!"

He turned to see Daquil approaching with his three friends close behind.

"I don't know what I did Sarge." Hitch turned to Moffitt. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Watch." Batala's interpreter instructed Hitch.

A small group of horsemen appeared from behind a nearby hill. One of the horses carried a dead body. The body was dropped at Hitch's feet.

"I didn't kill him!" Hitch cried as he recognized the man who had delivered the note. His three friends stepped forward and crowded around him protectively.

Batala ordered his men to explain what happened.

Moffitt gripped Hitch's arm as the report progressed.

"What did they say?" Troy asked Moffitt.

"This man was banned from the camp but Batala had men watching him. He slipped away from his house and they followed him. He must have radioed the lieutenant because they met in the desert. According to Batala's men he argued with the lieutenant, possibly about money. The lieutenant shot him. Batala's guards killed the lieutenant but his driver got away. Batala wants to know if you are satisfied with his punishment." Moffitt watched Hitch as he translated. His last comment was for Hitch.

Hitch shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't want him to die Doc. I was mad at him, sure, but I wouldn't have wished him dead. Sarge said he had a family."

"You didn't do this Hitch. He went to the lieutenant on his own. He made a deal with the devil and he paid the price."

"Either he got greedy and wanted more money or the lieutenant was angry because you are still alive." Troy guessed. "Maybe he should have kept that last bit of information to himself."

"But he's still dead. What about his family?"

"His family will be taken care of by her family. He sold his soul for a few pieces of gold." Moffitt explained. "You are not responsible for his greed."

"I guess you're right. I guess you can tell Batala that I'm satisfied with everything." Hitch sighed.

"He knows." Moffitt smiled. "He has his own translator."

"Moffitt, can you thank our host for his hospitality? Tell him we're going home. That is, if that's all right with you Hitch."

"Yeah Sarge, I'm ready."

"Then let's go home."


End file.
